deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Godzillavkk/Mordor vs Annuvin
Mordor: The Land of the Dark Lord Sauron that seeks to rule Middle-Earth Annuvin: The Land of Death that seeks to build a gobal Empire, starting with Prydain WHO IS DEADLIEST? I once pitted Mordor against the Empire from The Inhitetence Cycle ''but that sora went nowhere. But I've found a better opponent for Mordor, another evil realm. Annuvin from the kids fantasy series ''The Prydain Chronicles, with it's own evil overlord and dark armies. But how will these evil realms fair against eachother? Since Annuvin is presumably the lesser known of the two and the underdog, it'll go first and I'll be sire to explain as much as I can about it so you can learn about it(If any of you have read the books, feel free to comment if I make a mistake since I'm a bit rusty with Annuvin) Annuvin Located to the West of Prydain, the land of Enchantment, Annuvin (Derived from the word "Annwn", the Welsh word for "Otherworld") the Land of Death, is Prydain's neighbor and rival. It is a hellish land of dark enchantments and it's very environment is deadly to most living things, even the Fair Folk. In Annuvin, the guiding principle is natural selection or survival of the fittest. Even the lowliest grunts and peasents are encouraged to compete for positions of power through any means necessary. The only way to become ruler of Prydain is to usurp the current ruler, in fact Annuvin's Iron Crown will burn anyone who did not usurp it from the current ruler. The ruler of Annuvin is referred to as The Death-Lord. And the most famous Death-Lord is Arawn. Units Cauldron Born The backbone of the might Anuuvin army is the Cauldron Born. They are created from the bodies of dead Prydainian soldiers stolen from buriel mounds, and reanimated by Arawn in his Black Cauldron. Some of them are skeletal while others are more zombie like depending how long the body has been dead. Cauldron Born are immune to all mundane weapons which will merely slow them down. They feel no fear or pain and possess no free will or memory of their former life. But Cauldron Born do have weaknesses. The longer and farther they are away from Annuvin and the Black Cauldron, the weaker they become, meaning they will eventually start fighting sluggshly and drop dead again. If they are called back to Annuvin or the Cauldron, their strength recharges. In addition Cauldron Born are also vulnerable to enchanted weapons. No two sets of Cauldron Born equipment are the same, and as a result they are all armored differently. Weapons include, swords, axes, pichforks and maces. Huntsmen of Annuvin The elite of Annuvin's Army, the Huntsmen of Annuvin are a brotherhood of Warriors founded by Arawn himself. They are usually soldiers who betrayed their own brethren or cruel murderers who swore loyalty to Arawn. Arawn has enchanted each Huntsmen so that when one of them dies, the rest grow stronger and faster, and can survive for extensive periods without eating or sleeping. They are armored in animal skins, weild long knives, use animal sounds to lore their enemies into traps and communicate with eachother through a secret code. The weaknesses of the Huntsmen are that they are rarely deployed with the army, usually are sent to either capture or kill someone Arawn wants dead. They then hide and ambush their target. In addition, they are vulnerable to animals as they have no training for fighting them. Decieved Prydianian soldiers One of Arawn's greatest weapons, is turning Prydain's own people against eachother, and has on numorous occessions, tricked Prydianian Lords and their armies into serving him. Some are simply unhappy with how Prydain is being ruled by it's High King, some are hungry for more power, and some are even tricked into thinking Arawn IS the High King, or that the actual High King is Arawn. But either way, whenever Arawn gains the loyalty of a Prydanian Lord, he also gains control of their armies. Any Prydanian soldier, be they decieved or not typically uses iron age tech. Each Lord arms their armies differently, some where leather, others where iron. But Prydanian weapons are usually steel and can include swords, axes and spears. The only weakness deceived Prydannians have is that IF they are deceived to think they are still fighting for Prydain and NOT Arawn, and find out they have been tricked, they will desert. Soldiers who DO know they serve Arawn will not. Gwythaints A native species of Annuvin, Gwythaints used to be relitively harmless birds, but when Arawn rose to power, using a combination of torture and dark magic, turned them into monstrous creatures. Now they serve Arawn as spies and scouts, but can serve in the military as air support. Their talons are as sharp as daggers while their beaks are as sharp as axes. In addition they are larger then most real life birds of prey, allowing them to attack things that all real life birds of prey would not, including humans. They are vulnerable to archers, and if Arawn dies, they will revert back to as they were before he turned them into monsters. Heroes Arawn Death-Lord The Death-Lord of Annuvin, Arawn is the undisputed and unquestioned ruler of Annuvin. But before he was Death-Lord, he was once a mortal man. But one day, the former Death-Lord, Achren appointed Arawn as her advisor and consort. To make him better suited for the job, Achren taught Arawn dark magic and he soon became a very powerful sorceror. But Arawn eventually grew powerful and smart enough to stage a coup de dat and overthrow Achren and crown himself Death-Lord. But rulling Annuvin is not enough for Arawn, he has now set his sights of the neighboring Kingdom of Prydain and will not rest until it is firmly under his rule. Arawn's primary weapon, is shapeshifting. Arawn can take the form of anyone or anything he desires and gains their abilities. Usually he uses this to disguise himself to deceive others, but he will use it to fight if needed. No one actually knows what Arawn really looks like as he always wears a thick robe when not in a shapeshifted form. He also has a talent for Necromancy which he utilizes with the power of The Black Caluldron is create his undead army of Cauldron Born. He also has skills in dark enchanmtents which he uses to increase the power of Gwythaints and Huntsmen of Annuvin. He also has power over illusion which he has used to sway Prydanian Lords into serving him. But Arawn's greatest weapon, is his mind. Arawn is a tactical and military genius and cunning trickster. He constantly is manipulating his foes via illusion, disguise and deception to make them move they way he wants them to move, and uses similar tactics for the military. Anyone who opposes Arawn must be extreamly careful, because odds are, they've already lost. However Arawn has weaknesses. While most people are easily fooled by his shapeshfting, those who possess "the power of truth" can see through his disguises. In addition, Arawn has to know how to act like whoever he is impersonating in order to fool his enemies. Arawn is also a coward. he rarely left his fortress and when he did he was always in disguise. He also never faced his foes face to face. Arawn is also terrible in combat as he has never been taught how to fight, seeing as he prefers to slink in the shadows and deceive people. Arawen's final weakness is that he does not perform well under stress. If the odds start turning against him and he himself is in danger, he will start panicking and make terrible decisions. He might turn into someone to try and fool an enemy but not act like them allowing an enemy to detect them, or in desperation he might just turn into the first thing that he can think of, but odds are, not the right thing for the situation. In fact the final thing he turned into was a giant snake, and died almost immediantly after. The Horned King Arawn's Champion and deadliest servent, the Horned King is said to be one of the deadliest swordsmen and horseback riders in all of Annuvin and Prydain. He wears a ghoulish helmet in the shape of a skull with horns comming out of both ends. He is also covered from head to toe in armor, save for his arms, which are stained red with the blood of his foes. No one knows his real name of where he came from, but his mere presence can cause even the bravest to freeze in terror. He also seems to have some of the carisma that his master has as he can rally Prydanian Lords under his banner. There are only two ways to defeat the Horned King, kill him in combat, or speak his true name, the latter of which will kill him instantly. Achren The former Death Lord of Annuvin and Arawn's former mentor, is now Arawn's servent. Achren is a powerful witch who pretends to be a loyal servent of Auron, but secretly hates him for usurping the throne. Achren is constantly plotting to regain her status as Death Lord, but for now, must bide her time. Her skill in Dark Magic has allowed her to keep a beutiful and youtful look despite being centuries years old. She possesses beyond human strength as she can break swords with her bare hands despite risking serious injury, but she also has skills in healing as she can heal her own wounds and the wounds of others. She also has the power to bewitch people to serve her. However, she can still be killed by conventional means and since she is constantly plotting to betray Arawn, she's not always a team player Mordor A barren, volcanic wasteland of ash, dust, and lava, Mordor is the home of the Dark Lord Sauron. Protected by three mountain ranges, and the Black Gate, Mordor is nearly unconquorable. But the Black Gate is not just for keeping Sauron's enemies out, it's also for keeping his servents in, because most of Sauron's servents dislike him. But as long as Sauron lives, they serve him unquistionably. Units Orcs Cruel, and hateful of nearly everything, Orcs have served Sauron for thousands of years. Despite their beastly appearence they are skilled warriors and metalworkers. But they are also fierce and effective in army vs army combat However they are considered 100% expendable, their weapons and armor is not the best, and they dislike sunlight. Trolls Large hulking behemoth's, Trolls are strong, vicious and can even wear special armor and weild special weapons. Their hides are impervious to a degree, but because of their size, they are prime targets for archers. They are also incredibly stupid and vulnerable to tricks. Their final weakness is that they turn to stone in direct sunlight. Easterlings Hailing from Rhun, the Easterlings are the elite of the armies of Mordor. Trained from childhood and armed with polearms and schimtars, and trained to fight in formations, Easterlings are more of a match for the Free People then orcs. But their sides and rears are vulnerable and they are not as expendable as Orcs or Trolls. Warg Descendents of wolves possessed by demons of Morgoth, Wargs are savage and fierce beasts who serve the Dark Powers. Armed with claws and teeth that are sharper then those of real life carnivores, they can tear Sauron's enemies apart faster then they can draw their swords. Their fur also gives them protection from harm. But their savage nature makes them fight first and think later. And their belly is not covered in fur, making it their weak spot. Heroes Sauron The Dark Lord of Mordor, and former servent of Morgoth, Sauron has sought dominion of Middle-Earth ever since Morgoth's defeat. To ensure this happened, he created the Ring of Power to control the other rings he gave to the leaders of the Free People. While that was only partially successful, Sauron is a deadly fighter and his strength is amplified by the ring. Weilding a large mace, he is capable to slaying multitudes of enemies in one swing. His touch can also burn the flesh of any living thing and his armor gives him protection. His weakness however, lies in the Ring. If the Ring is cut from his hand he will lose Phsyical form, and if the ring is destroyed in the fires of Mount Doom Sauron will die The Witch King of Angmar Sauron's chief servent and Lord of the Nazgul. Like all Nazgul he is sustained by Sauron's power and any normal weapon will be destroyed if used on him. He is armed with the Nazgul's trademark sword, a black mace and his Morgul Blade. His voice can also terrify his enemies. But his deadliest weapon is his Black Breath. Which at low power can send a warrior running and at full power can kill instantly. His breath can even break the bravest warriors and heroes. He even can operate in sunlight properly while lesser Nazgul cannot. However the Witch King does have some weaknesses. He can be hurt enchanted weapons whough they two will break if used on him If he's hurt by an enchanted weapon he can then be killed by a normal weapon. He is also vulnerable to water though it cannot actually kill him, just hurt or immobilize him. He is also vulnerable to and afraid of fire, but like water it cannot actually kill him, just hurt or immobilize him. Saruman Once a great and wise wizard, Saruman turned to the dark side when began to desire the RIng of Power for himself. He joined forces with Sauron and turned his realm of Isengard into a hellish land of machines and orcs. He has aided Sauron in conquests of Middle-Earth by invading lands too far away from Mordor for Sauron's armies to get to fast enough. But Saruman's loyalty is ultimatly to himself and he intends on betraying Sauron and find the Ring himself. Saruman's primary ability is his voice which he can use to enchant people to serve him. To his victem's his voice can sound friendly and caring, but it's all fake, as Saruman can insnare the victem's mind. Saruman can also fire firebals from his staff and can utilize telekinesis on his foes.(I know these abilities are from the movies but I'm putting them in to give him more power). Saruman however is more arrogant then Sauron and since he plans on betraying Sauron, he's not always a team player. Also, as he is Mair, Saruman can be killed by normal means. Notes Battle Begins at th end of March. I know I've given most wordings to Annuvin but I'm under the assumption that most of you never heard of ''The Prydain Chronicles ''until now so I had to fully introduce it. Sauron will have the One Ring with him, while Arawn will be inside a small stronghold with the Black Cauldron. Feel free to suggets battlefield types and cast votes. It's a battle of opposites Undead vs Orcs Brains vs Brawn Adult Fantasy vs Kids Fantasy Traditional Fantasy vs Welsh Fantasy WHO IS DEADLIEST? Category:Blog posts